Current stories completed and future
FLUX SAGA Dimensional Heroes: Explorers of Sky(Complete) Dimensional Heroes: The Last Specter(Complete) Dimensional Heroes: The Eternal Diva(Complete) Dimensional Heroes Uprising(Complete) Dimensional Heroes: The Miracle Mask(Complete) Code Lyoko: Dimensional Heroes Style season 1(Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Pirate Warriors(Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Majora's Mask(Complete) ---- MEGA STONE SAGA Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Equestria Girls (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Strong World (Complete) Code Lyoko Season 2: Dimensional Heroes Evolved Style (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Furious Fists (Complete) ---- Seven Great Demon Lord Saga Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Rainbow Rocks (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Devil May Cry (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Azran Legacy (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Wonderful 101 (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Hyrule Warriors (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Awakening (Complete) ---- Nebula Saga Dimensional Heroes Legends: Friendship Games (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: The Curious Village (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Mad World (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: The Diabolical Box (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Furious World (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Yo-Kai Watch (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Deadpool (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Fates (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Unknown Future (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Durarara (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Lollipop Chainsaw (Complete) Bakugan: Dimensional Heroes Style (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Project X Zone (Complete) ---- KAIMA SAGA Code Lyoko Season 3: Dimensional Heroes Spirits Style (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Triple Deluxe (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: So Long My Love (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Spirits: Planet Robobot (Complete) My Hero Academia: Dimensional Heroes Style (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Spirits: Birth By Sleep (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: The Secret is Created, Nyan (Complete) ---- KINGDOM HEARTS SAGA Dimensional Heroes Hearts: Kingdom Hearts (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Chain of Memories (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Hearts: Miraculous(Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Kingdom Hearts 2 (Complete) ---- FURIOUS UNIVERSE SAGA Dimensional Heroes: Fire (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Tropical Freeze (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Mighty No 9 (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Thieves in Time (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Furious Fists Redux (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Durarara X2 Shou (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Mutants in Manhattan (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Cooking Showdown (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Final 8 (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Project X Zone 2 (Completed) ---- UNIVERSAL CORE SAGA Dimensional Heroes: Future Card Buddyfight (Completed) Dimensional Heroes: Danganronpa (Completed) Dimensional Heroes: Superchargers (Completed) Dimensional Heroes Halloween Special (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Legend of Everfree (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Lord Enma and the Five Tales Nyan (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Origins (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Conquest (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Heartcatch Precure (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Phantom Blood (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Thanksgiving Special (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Dream Drop Distance (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Sun and Moon (Complete) ---- TIME CRISIS SAGA Code Lyoko Season 4: Dimensional Heroes Style (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Pirate Warriors 3 (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Tartaros Arc (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: New Vestroia (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Red and Blue (Complete) ---- DIMENSIONAL HEROES PART 2! GINOVA FAMILY SAGA Dimensional Heroes: Air (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Hundred (Complete) Brave Adventurers' Travels: Street Fighter V (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Breath of the Wild (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Furious Racing (Complete) Brave Adventurers' Travels: Tales of Zesteria (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Ginova War (Complete) ---- PROMOTION TRIAL SAGA! Dimensional Heroes: New World (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Durarara X2 Ten (Complete) Brave Adventurers' Travels: Clash Deluxe (Complete) Brave Adventurers' Travels: Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Injustice: Gods Among Us (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Against The Dragons Fangs (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: The Final Trial (Complete) ---- ELEMENT'S SAGA! Dimensional Heroes: Triple D (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Injustice 2 (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: ARMS (Complete) Brave Adventurers' Travels: Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Star Fox Zero (Complete) Dimensional Heroes The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale and the Double World Nyan! (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Twilight Princess (Complete) Brave Adventurers' Travels: Black and White (Complete) Brave Adventurers' Travels: Final Fantasy IV (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 (In-progress) POSSIBLE FUTURE STORIES Dimensional Heroes Warriors All Stars Dimensional Heroes Color Splash Dimensional Heroes Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Dimensional Heroes Diamond and Pearl Dimensional Heroes Durarara X2 Ketsu Dimensional Heroes Diamond is Unbreakable Dimensional Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors Dimensional Heroes The Millionaire's Conspiracy Dimensional Heroes Marvel vs Capcom Infinite Dimensional Heroes Other M Dimensional Heroes Spirits Dimensional Heroes Change Dimensional Heroes Balance My Hero Academia Season 2 Dimensional Heroes Style Dimensional Heroes Wind Waker Dimensional Heroes Ocarina of Time Dimensional Heroes Skyward Sword Dimensional Heroes Wrath of the White Witch Dimensional Heroes Film Z Dimensional Heroes Film Gold _________________________________________________________________________________________________ HOPE THE VICTORS STORIES The Hope Chronicles: Deadpool (Completed) The Hope Chronicles: Faces at the tree (Completed) The Hope Chronicles: Emergence of the Enhanced (Completed) The Hope Chronicles: Rise of the Rookies (Completed) The Hope Chronicles: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls (Completed) The Hope Chronicles: Skylanders Imaginators (Completed) The Hope Chronicles: Digging Deeper (Completed) The Hope Chronicles: Orre Region (Completed) The Hope Chronicles: Warrior Realm (Completed) The Hope Chronicles: Ocean Waker (Completed) The Hope Chronicles: Skyward Skies (Completed) The Hope Chronicles: Natures Breath (Completed) ---- SHADOW STRIKE FORCE (PLANNED and/or MAYBE CREATED) Shadow Strike Force: Heroes from Darkness (Complete) Shadow Strike Force: Sin and Spirit (Complete) Shadow Strike Force: Prehistory Rising (Complete) Shadow Strike Force: Theif's Honor (Complete) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ JACK Series Jack: A Thief of the Universes (Completed) Shadow Strike Force: Theif's Honor (Complete) ---- DAVID THE MIGHTY PALADIN'S CURRENT PLANNED STORIES Dimensional Heroes Chronicles: Danganronpa (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Chronicles: Tales of Xillia 2 (Complete) Brave Adventurers' Travels: X and Y (Complete) Brave Adventurers' Travels: Namco X Capcom Brave Adventurers' Travels: World of Final Fantasy Brave Adventurers' Travels: The After Years Brave Adventurers' Travels: Final Fantasy XV Brave Adventurers' Travels: Cyber Sleuth Brave Adventurers' Travels: Odyssey Brave Adventurers' Travels: Tales of Destiny Brave Adventurers' Travels: Tales of Eternia Brave Adventurers' Travels: Tales of Symphonia Brave Adventurers' Travels: Tales of Rebirth Brave Adventurers' Travels: Dawn of the New World Brave Adventurers' Travels: Tales of Graces Brave Adventurers' Travels: Tales of Berseria Brave Adventurers' Travels: Arc Rise Fantasia Brave Adventurers' Travels: Eternal Sonata (Future stories may not happen in that order.) Here is the link for those who want to read my stories http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3996901/jexi-the-hunter